Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder - The Greater Hater is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: When a new villain named Lord Dominator makes a sudden arrival in the galaxy, Wander attempts to make friends with him while Lord Hater is completely dissatisfied and attempts to top him to be the greatest in the galaxy. Trivia *In an epilogue, Set doesn't fire Lord Hater for his recent failures. But he orders The Chameleon to send someone with him to report on Lord Hater's future progress. Scenes Epilogue *(At Set's Realm, Set has gathered his council to hear recent news that The Chameleon received from Commander Peepers) *Set: Lord Dominator? *The Chameleon: Yes, my lord! It appears Lord Hater has been out-bested by a new villain out there! We've just received this from Commander Peepers!! *Xigbar: As Luxord would say, looks like we have a new player in this game. *Turbo: My lord. Perhaps it is time we exclude Lord Hater from our army. He's making a mockery not only to himself, but to all of us as well. *Set: ...No. Despite his failures and bumbling, Lord Hater has somehow managed to be useful to me. *The Chameleon: But master. With all due respect, that clown will only hold us back in kidnapping Jeffrey's daughter!! *Tirek: If we're to complete the X-blade, we cannot afford anymore foolish distractions from Lord Hater. *Queen Chrysalis: I agree. It's high time we got rid of him. *Set: I am aware of his recent failures. Thus far, his service and loyalty to us has been the sheltered armor of my patience. But you are right about one thing. He has been making a mockery of us. *to The Chameleon* Therefore, i order you to send someone with Lord Hater to report on his future endeavors. I want to make sure he becomes a respected villain in the universe again, so that it'll fear me as well. Do i make myself clear? *The Chameleon: *bows* Yes, Lord Set. Of coarse. *Set: Good. As for Lord Dominator, it is best to keep an eye on this new villain. Will he join us or fight against us? Either way, he could be quite useful. *Xigbar: Jumping to conclusions already, master? How do you know it's even a man? *Set: This is why we need more information on this mystery villain. See to it that we learn more about him. *Xigbar: *smirks* Oh, you can count on it, Lord Set. *Set: Good. *(Meanwhile) *The Chameleon: Now let's see... who can I trust to report Lord Hater's actions...? *Randall: *appears* Something troubling you, Chameleon? *The Chameleon: ...!!! *gets an idea and smirks* Randall! My cousin!!! I have a task for you given from Lord Set, and he couldn't ask for a better choice for this than you! *Randall: *smirks* I'm listening. *The Chameleon: *whispers everything into Randall's none-visible ear* *Randall: ...!!! You want ME to do WHAT?!?! *The Chameleon: I was surprised as you are, but orders are orders, cousin. *Randall: Forget it!! I'm not babysitting that chump Hater!!! *The Chameleon: I agree. Hater is a chump. But Lord Set says he still has use for him, and he needs someone to simply report Hater's progress in becoming a respected villain again. *Randall: Then why don't you do it? *The Chameleon: Because.... Lord Set chose you specifically for this! *Randall: Why me? *The Chameleon: 'Cause of your stealth abilities. *Randall: I don't like this... *The Chameleon: I suppose you'll want to complain about this with the master, Randall? *Randall: ...!! No... *The Chameleon: Good. Now get ready for your mission! *Randall: You owe me one for this. *walks away to prepare for his mission* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder episodes